This invention relates to a shield apparatus and more particularly to a shield apparatus for motorcycles.
Riding a motorcycle is not only a recreational pasttime enjoyed by millions of people, but it is also or alternatively an important source of transportation for many millions of commuters. Whether out of desire or due to necessity, many motorcycle owners choose to mount a shield apparatus on their motorcycles as a means for protecting themselves from light, sunshine and rain during riding.
A shield apparatus which can accommodate most any conventional two-wheeled motorcycle is available. Typically, such shield apparatus is supplied with a frame or bracket, one end being attached to the motorcycle by the preexisting bolt which is used to maintain the shield at a preselected height. The other end of the shield apparatus is typically connected either to the preexisting motorcycle frame members which extend upwardly and rearwardly from the motorcycle seat region to the rear wheel axle supporting member, or to the axle supporting member itself. At least one substantial disadvantage associated with the above manner of mounting the shield apparatus is that it must be bolted to its frame or bracket. Therefore, improving the technique used to mount the conventional shield apparatus would be deemed desirable.